Tears I've Cried
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "Is this dying? Is this all? Is this really all that I feared when I prayed for death? I can't bear it! Take me away! Take me to a place where all of my tears will be wiped from my eyes !" Famous last words, as Kagome was surrounded by a bright light, darkness claiming her consciousness before she vanished right before the murderous clutches of Naraku could catch hold of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears I've Cried**

**Summary: "Is this dying? Is this all? Is this really all that I feared when I prayed for death? I can't bear it! Take me away! Take me to a place where all of my tears will be wiped from my eyes~!" Famous last words, as Kagome was surrounded by a bright light, darkness claiming her consciousness before she vanished right before the murderous clutches of Naraku could catch hold of her.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Harem**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt Comfort/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked down at her hands, crimson coating her fingers mercilessly. This color was one she'd become so used to, so why was it she couldn't seem to pry her eyes from it now? Simple...the crimson which stained her hands...belonged to Sango. Kagome shook her head as she looked down at her feet, her best friend and timeless sister still looking up at her with eyes wide in surprise, shocked by the outcome of this battle that they were being forced to participate in. "S-Sango..." She fell to her knees and placed her bloodied fingers to Sango's neck, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did. There was no pulse, and the horror of death finally crashed down on her as she stared at the last of her friends, lying without life before her.

Naraku...vile, he was in every definition of the word, and held no remorse for what he'd done. Quite the contrary, he stood behind her, laughing that cruel and sadistic chuckle which Kagome hated. His hands pressed to her neck, and his fingers running through her hair, she was too far lost in her pain of heartbreak, to realize just how close he was, and how easy it would be for him to kill her.

He wouldn't though, no, not yet. He wanted her to suffer. She was the reincarnation of his past obsession, and had every intention of obtaining her, even if she was only the second rate version, her soul was the same, and he would have her, and claim her life as well.

"Sango...Miroku...oh Kami, I'm so sorry." She cried out, her heart pulling at the creatures in the forest, she'd become much more in touch with nature and the world as a whole, that she felt a twinge of sadness for most everything that died around her. This however, was too much; this was something else entirely in concern to pain. "InuYasha...and Kikyou, Ayame and Kouga too...even Sesshoumaru..." Her body began to glow, her tears falling endlessly to the blood soiled dirt for which she sat upon. She never noticed the hands slipping from her hair, she never heard the pained cry from behind her, and she never noticed the shards of the Jewel which Naraku had possessed, being pulled into her body with the rest of the Jewel shards that she had.

"I never wanted this..." Kagome said in a soft undertone, struggling to stand, her hand gripped a broken arrow tightly as she turned and glared at Naraku. "Why...WHY!?" She screamed out at him, "I thought you loved Kikyou, I thought you wanted to be with her, have her for yourself! WHY DID YOU NEED TO KILL EVERYONE!? Where is Kikyou now?!"

Naraku seemed somewhat surprised by her sudden outburst, but smirked, and chuckled all the same.

"SHE IS DEAD YOU FUCKED FREAK HALF-BREED!" She was now yelling with no true objective, her energy shooting out dangerously, narrowly missing Naraku a few times as he avoided the sharp pure energy trying to take his life. "You...you took everyone...everyone from me...why!?"

"...because I want you to suffer, I want you to break, and bleed, and then...I will kill you when you have been used and have had your soul crushed by me. I will kill you in the most painful way...no matter where you go, no matter where you run, or hide...I will find you, that is your torture, your torment...you are alive...and your friends are dead...all because of you."

Kagome stared in a lost daze, her energy no longer running rampant, she had lost all the light once in her eyes as she looked helplessly and hopelessly down at Sango. The image of her own son being ripped from her arms by a tentacle extension of the monster before her was still fresh in her mind, as well as the black hole which had devoured the brotherly monk. Everyone was gone...dead...and there was nothing she could do about it. Naraku was right; they were dead because of her. She glared hatefully down at the ground before turning her angry and hurt stare to the sky, she stood and took her bow and an arrow from the ground, pointing it steadily at Naraku, the arrow burned with purifying energy as she looked him dead in the eyes. She saw the tentacles coming at her before she could release the arrow and gasped in pain as one ran through her side, and the other ripped the bow from her hands.

"_AHHH!"_ She cried out in agony, tears streaming pathetically down her cheeks as she watched Naraku walk up to her side. "Is this dying? Is this all? Is this really all that I feared when I prayed for death? I can't bear it! Take me away! Take me to a place where all of my tears will be wiped from my eyes~!"

Her body glowed vibrantly as a light shined from her chest where the Shikon no Tama had hidden itself away. Naraku watched captivated before reaching out to grab her as he realized what was happening, when she was suddenly overwhelmed by the pain and trauma that the day had offered her, passing out on the ground with blood spilling from her wound. Naraku made to take hold of her when she suddenly vanished from his sight.

A cruel laugh echoed the dead battlefield, and he gave a sinister smirk, _"I will find you...my little miko...and I will kill you..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"_...what?"_

"_Whoa~!"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_How did she get there?!"_

"_Look at all that blood..."_

"_I feel sick looking,"_

"Practice is canceled! Everyone leave, Oishi, call for an ambulance, Fuji, Momo, clear out the tennis courts, and make sure that no one but the Regulars are left. Eiji, I want you to go find the first aid kit," These orders were called out in a firm voice, but it could be seen by all that Tezuka was just as shaken up by the mysterious arrival of the broken and bleeding girl no older than he himself was, who lay unmoving on the green tennis court, in a pool of her own blood.

"...schhh..." Kaidou moved to the girl and removed his regulars jacket, lying it down next to the girl, he gently lifted her and placed her on the jacket before tying the sleeves around the wound.

Tezuka sighed, he was out of it, this had been such an unexpected distraction, he was truly frazzled. "That will at least stop the bleeding a bit, until the EMS gets here, it's the best we can do."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter one, is complete, I hope you all enjoy, tell me what you think. Here you go Yuki~! Love, Love! ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears I've Cried**

**Summary: "Is this dying? Is this all? Is this really all that I feared when I prayed for death? I can't bear it! Take me away! Take me to a place where all of my tears will be wiped from my eyes~!" Famous last words, as Kagome was surrounded by a bright light, darkness claiming her consciousness before she vanished right before the murderous clutches of Naraku could catch hold of her.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Harem**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt Comfort/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Bleep-**_

_**-Bleep-**_

_**-Bleep-**_

Kagome groaned, irritated by the sound that she was and had been listening to for the last past few minutes, and it had finally driven her to a breaking point. She ached everywhere, and all she wanted was to sleep.

_**-Bleep-**_

_**-Bleep-**_

_**-Bleep-**_

She sighed and finally forced herself to open her eyes; they fluttered a few times before she focused on a machine near her bed. A frown was quickly placed on her lips as she made to sit up, wincing as a sudden pain ran up her spine and caused her body to pulse at the unexpected ache in her body. _"What?"_

"Ah! She's awake, Nya~!"

"Eiji, not so close...give her some space to breathe..."

Kagome looked to her left and literally jumped in her seat, she felt her heart hit the cavity of her chest at the closeness of a red headed boy leaning next to her on the bed she was in. Now completely positive that this wasn't her bedroom, she look to the others in the room and then down at herself. She was dressed in a sea-foam colored patient's gown, and had a needle in her arm, taped there with a thin tube dripping liquid from a bag into her body. "...who..." she lifted her arm and pointed a finger at the red head.

"I'm Eiji! Kikumaru, Eiji!" He grinned, showcasing his pearly white teeth as he did. "You have no name, apparently, so the doc is calling you Jane Doe."

Kagome laughed, "That doesn't sound nice at all,"

He frowned, "I said the same thing, but Tezuka said that there were more important things to worry about then what name they chose to call you by,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Doesn't sound like this Tezuka person knows me at all. I am very protective of my name...I hate being called anything but my given name."

"Hehee!" Eiji looked back to one of the guys who glanced away with a stern look on his face. "So what is your name?" He asked, turning back to Kagome as he did.

"Mm...my name is Kagome...Higurashi, Kagome."

"Higurashi-Chan!"

"Ah..." Kagome shook her head, "you forgot already what I said?"

Eiji laughed, "Oh, Kagome-Chan...gomen, gomen, Nya!"

"...you sound like my cat, Buyo..."

"Ehh?"

Kagome could swear he had cat ears, and she could mentally see them twitching in her head, the image was so cute, she couldn't help laughing. "Neko-San...can I ask how I came to be here?"

"Um...Tezuka knows better, I only saw you...it wasn't my match that you appeared in the middle of...after all."

"Match? Appeared?" Kagome felt the headache forming as another boy walked forward, she had not bothered asking for anyone else's name, she merely wanted the one who was sitting on the bed she lay on. "You are...Tezuka-San?"

"Mm...I was in the middle of a match with Inui...you appeared on the court we were playing on, glowing, and bleeding...you care to explain to me how that is even remotely possible?"

"...no...not really..." Kagome looked down at her hands, she was playing with them as she avoided the boy next to her, "You have a rather intimidating stare...but..." she turned and smiled, a smile which did not reach her eyes. "...you have a long ways to go if you think one look will get me to quiver fearfully and lay out my whole life story at your feet. It lacks true emotion, or lack thereof." She mentally thought of the Demon Lord of the West and smiled sadly..."Not that you could ever dream of comparing..." She moved her legs a bit, checking the feeling to see if she was okay to walk. "You mentioned I was bleeding?" She couldn't recall being injured.

"Yeah, a hole..." Tezuka replied, "in your side...as if a pole impaled you or something."

"..." Kagome went rigid as she recalled her final moments before Naraku. "I'm in...Japan, right?" She turned her eyes, fearful as they were, to Eiji who gave a nod. "Would it sound strange if I asked you what...year it was?"

"Two thousand eight..."

"...three years...ahead?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Could...I borrow someone's phone?"

Eiji pulled his from his pocket and handed it to her curiously, watching as she dialed a number, his eyes widened as he picked up the order of the digits she was calling.

It rang a few times before someone picked up the phone, _"Moshi Moshi, Sunset Shrine, Echizen Residence, this is Nanako speaking, how ma-"_

Kagome ended the call quickly before pushing Eiji off of the bed, muttering a soft apology and thank you before handing him his phone back and moving to leave the room with the crowd of boys following after her.

"Saa, you can't walk out yet,"

Kagome cried out as something pulled at her arm. She turned to see the needle still in her arm, and a light brown haired boy holding the rolling liquid pouch to keep it from fallowing her. She glared heatedly and ripped the tape and needle from her arm before continuing on her way; taking a lab coat off the counter as she passed by one and pulling it on before quickly buttoning it.

**-x-x-x-**

"Mo...Fujiko...that was mean."

"I thought she'd stop and settle back down. She seems rather determined to get to wherever it is she wants to go though."

Eiji laughed, "She's going to Ochibi's place." He through his arms over the first years shoulders as he said this.

Ryoma frowned before shrugging his Senpai off of him and walking off after the girl. He wasn't worried, he was curious as to what business she had at his house, and why she knew his number.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here ye, hear ye~! Hope you all enjoy, it took me thirty minutes to actually write this chapter, so tell me what you think, I'm putting my list on hold for a while, I want to just write PoT for now, hehe~!**


End file.
